The present invention relates to a device for installing impact-type anchoring means.
More particularly, it relates to a device for installing an impact-type anchoring means formed by a partially slotted sleeve with an internal bore tapering toward a forward end and having a screw thread, and an expansion body driven in the sleeve by an impact tool for anchoring.
Impact-type anchoring means of the above mentioned type are disclosed for example in the European patent document EP-PS 0 056 854. To anchor the anchoring means, the expansion body is driven into the tapering internal bore of the sleeve of the impact-type anchoring means. Because of friction, it is possible to drive the expansion body into the internal bore only if the sleeve is supported against the drilled hole. Supporting is effected either by the sleeve fitting against the bottom of the drilled hole, or by means of a flange integrally molded on the sleeve, which flange sits on the outside of the object to be secured. Supporting on the bottom of the drilled hole is not possible, however, if the impact-type anchoring means is to be anchored in a plate-like fixing site with a through bore to receive the impact-type anchoring means.